The opportunity to personalize features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Many new cars will be installed with some type of telematics unit to provide wireless communication and location-based services. These services may be accessed through interfaces such as voice-recognition computer applications, touch-screen computer displays, computer keyboards, or a series of buttons on the dashboard or console of a vehicle.
Some telematics units monitor for diagnostic trouble codes in the vehicle. Diagnostic trouble codes are formed from sensory inputs from various electronic modules in the vehicle. This diagnostic trouble code input is provided to a vehicle after a critical point has been passed and the vehicle requires some adjustments or service to correct the problem. The information provided relates to a troubled vehicle system after the problem occurs and not before the trouble starts.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method, system and computer usable medium that transmits status indicators, which are based on trigger sets in the telematics units of vehicles with like electronic modules, to a vehicle analysis engine. It is desirable for the vehicle analysis engine to monitor the status indicators and trends in the status indicators to anticipate impending problems for the vehicles with like electronic modules and to communicate that potential problem to a user and/or a vehicle service center. It is also desirable to provide a method, system and computer usable medium for the vehicle analysis engine to dynamically modify the trigger sets for vehicles, which share like electronic modules, as the vehicle analysis engine analysis recognizes trends in the vehicle's status.